disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Imagine Dragons - Zero (From the Original Motion Picture "Ralph Breaks The Internet")
Descrição Listen to ""Zero (From the Original Motion Picture ""Ralph Breaks The Internet""),"" out now: http://smarturl.it/IDZero Pre-order the upcoming album ""Origins,"" out 11/9: http://smarturl.it/OriginsID Shop Imagine Dragons: http://smarturl.it/ImagineDragonsShop Sign up for email updates: http://smarturl.it/ID_Email Listen to Imagine Dragons on Spotify: http://smarturl.it/ID_Discography Catch Imagine Dragons on tour: http://imaginedragonsmusic.com/tour Follow Imagine Dragons: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ImagineDragons Twitter: https://twitter.com/Imaginedragons Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/imaginedragons LYRICS I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most Find a little bit of steady as I get close Find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod I remember walking in the cold of November Hoping that I make it to the end of December 27 years and the end on my mind But holding to the thought of another time But looking to the ways of the ones before me Looking for the path of the young and lonely I don't want to hear about what to do I don't want to do it just to do it for you Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away I understand it always makes you feel a certain way I find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me up, send me down Send me never demigod I remember walking in the heat of the summer Wide eyed one with a mind full of wonder 27 years and I've nothing to show Falling from the dove to the dark of the crow Looking to the ways of the ones before me Looking for a path of the young and lonely I don't want to hear about what to do, no I don't want to do it just to do it for you Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out Let me tell you bout it Let me tell you bout it Maybe you're the same as me Let me tell you bout it Let me tell you bout it They say the truth will set you free Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real I'm looking for a way out Hello, hello Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real I'm looking for a way out Music video by Imagine Dragons performing Zero (Vertical Video/From the Original Motion Picture "Ralph Breaks The Internet"). © 2018 KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records/Disney Enterprises, Inc. http://vevo.ly/iBUo9Z Categoria:Vídeos